The Lie and the Truth
by Crazy Cravat
Summary: Alastor has been discovered at the bottom of his trunk at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, young Barty Crouch the culprit. What's poor Poppy to do as she realizes that her Alastor was an imposter for the last ten months? (One-Shot Fic)


Poppy stood before her window, looking out on the grounds. A student was dead and she still did not know why. How could this have happened? She paced back and forth for a few minutes wondering when Albus would come to explain this all to her as well as inform her how Harry was. He had appeared in the maze, carrying the dead body of Cedric after all. She had not even had the chance to see to him.  
  
The door flew open just then, Severus Snape silhouetted in the doorway. "You are needed. Come to Alastor's office forthwith." He said, still standing outside and holding the door open for her. Poppy decided not to waste time asking him what this was about. She strode to the door and down to the office without a backward glance at Severus. She ignored him completely as she made her way down, wondering if things would finally be explained to her when she got there.  
  
As she reached the office and opened the door she was assaulted by the strangest sight. First her eyes rested on Minerva, her wand trained on Barty Crouch Jr. bound up and then coming to rest on a large trunk which seventh drawer lay open. "Poppy there is no time for explanation. Just get Alastor out of the trunk and into the Hospital Wing where you can tend to him." Minerva said, spotting her and the look of utter confusion on her face. Still confused, Poppy glanced down into the trunk and gasped, her eyes widening in horror as she clapped her hands to her face. Alastor lay at the bottom of the trunk, portions of his dark brown hair missing, his wooden leg gone, and his eye socket devoid of his magical eye.  
  
"Poppy, just do it. I promise all will be explained." Minerva directed, her eyes softening somewhat. Nodding and steeling herself against the wave of emotion that threatened to engulf her, she conjured up a stretcher and levitated Alastor onto it. Once she had settled him onto it with his wooden leg and magical eye back in place, Poppy levitated him out of the room and up to the hospital wing. Gently she lay him onto one of the beds tucking the blankets around him. Pausing a moment, her heart skipping several beats, she placed a diagnostic charm on him, searching for injuries. Finding none, other than his being unconscious and weak, she gazed down at him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Poppy asked him, her voice ragged as another wave of emotion overtook her. How could this happen to him? He was her dearest friend, how did he suddenly come to be locked in his own chest, weak with chunks of hair missing? She had just seen him the day before. They had shared a cup of tea. None of this made sense.  
  
Pushing her thoughts aside for the moment she conjured up a bowl of water and a clean cloth just before the door opened once again. This time it was Albus who entered the room. "Poppy, I've just come down from speaking with both young Barty Crouch and Harry. It seems that the Alastor we've all known for this past year was an imposter. Barty, acting on the dark lord's orders, captured Alastor and took Polyjuice Potion in order to come here and lead Harry through the Tournament and then deliver him to the dark lord at the end of it." Albus told her, his voice quiet and benign while his eyes blazed.  
  
Too shocked to speak, Poppy looked at Alastor for a long moment. "The dark lord? But Albus ... has ... he's returned?" She managed to get out, wringing her hands. "Yes, Poppy. Voldemort has returned." He confirmed, sorrow in his voice. Poppy flinched at the name, feeling like she'd been struck. "So all this time, the real Alastor has been confined in that trunk? For ten months? It was all a lie?" She asked, her heart wrenching with each word. "Yes, it was all a lie. I didn't see it until the imposter had removed Harry from my sight this evening. At that moment I knew, the real Alastor would not have done so." Albus explained, looking down at the bed where the retired Auror lay.  
  
Poppy closed her eyes, the bile climbing in her throat. It had been a lie. She had not been in the company of her friend, of her love all these ten months. She had shared tea and been touched by the one who had held her Alastor captive, who had also tried to kill Harry, and aided in the rise of the dark lord. All those times ...  
  
The room swayed and a wave of nausea hit her full force. Albus took hold of her to prevent her from fainting. "Poppy I know it's a shock. I know ..." He tried to comfort her, a shadow of pain in his eyes. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. Looking into his eyes, she knew he understood completely what she was going through. Understood what this meant to her. Which frightened her, as it meant she had not been as discreet as she should have. In light of this she also remembered Minerva's eyes softening for that moment, and it hit her that Minerva knew, too.  
  
Nodding and rising to her feet, steeling herself against the turmoil inside. Albus hoewever continued to hold her slightly. "Are you going to be all right, Poppy?" He asked, concerned for her. "Yes, I'm going to be fine. In view of everything you have told me, I know there are pressing matters that need to be dealt with, so go and worry not about me." She told him, looking down at her hands. Albus continued to gaze at her levelly, but nodded in the end. He turned and left the room, leaving her to sort out her feelings and care for her wounded friend.  
  
She hovered over Alastor until the bile climbed in her throat and felt the room sway again. She pressed her slender hand to her mouth and rushed to the lavatory to retch. After several minutes she ran a cloth over her face, feeling sicker than she had before. Tidying herself up however, she returned to the wing and pulled up a chair beside Alastor's bed.  
  
Taking his hand in hers, she kissed his palm. "How could this have happened? How could I not see it wasn't you? Oh, there were moments, but I never questioned it as I should have. Merlin help me, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" She cried into his hand, her whole body trembling. She suddenly felt his hand move. Startled, she stopped crying for a moment. He was awake and looking at her, his hand still on her cheek. "It was veritaserum. He questioned me and knew all. Poppy, don't cry so." He growled slightly, his eyes on hers. "Alastor, I should have known." She said, her tears still flowing freely. "Poppy, he fooled even Albus. Do not fret over this." He told her again, clumsily wiping her tears away.  
  
"You don't understand. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I've loved you for all my life, ever since we both left Hogwarts. Ever since you started your Auror training and I started my Healer training. I feel it's all been a lie if I could not recognize the real you." Poppy sobbed covering her face with her hands.  
  
She suddenly felt herself pulled closer to him. "Poppy? Can it be true? What you say?" He asked in a hoarse whisper, his hand on her cheek still. "Yes, it is true." She answered him, feeling her heart skip a beat. There was a heavy pause before a single tear slid down Alastor's face. "You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that. I have been a fool to keep quiet for so long, about my own love for you, Poppy." Alastor said, looking deep into her eyes. "We've both been fools then, to let the chance pass us by for so long." She murmured, resting her forehead against his. "We still have the chance now. I'm willing to take the risk." Alastor said as he held her hand in his. "Yes we do. I'm more than willing to take the risk also." She responded, squeezing his hand slightly.  
  
"From this moment forward I am yours, I've always been yours." He kissed her.  
  
"From this moment forward I am yours, I've always been yours." She kissed him back. 


End file.
